I'm Not Drunk
by Roselie Parry
Summary: Rigsby shows up at Jane's attic drunk & troubled. Things quickly spiral out of control as Wayne turns the conversation from verbal to one much more physical. Jane/Rigsby, Rated M for a REASON, don't like, don't read. SUMMARY SUCKS! Please click & read!


**Authors Note:****This is SLASH... My first attempt in fact, so don't be to harsh on me if it's horrible xD I tried my best and my friend much approves (: (and if you don't like slash or think it's gross, then why the hell are you reading it anyway? Honestly...)**

**I sadly do not own Patrick Jane or Wayne Rigsby... But as you'll read below, I can make them do**_** whatever **_**I desire *Que evil laughter*** **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Jane finally looked up from the case file he was currently going over for Lisbon, laying sprawled on his cot, half propped up against the wall with his vest unbuttoned, eyebrow raising as agent Wayne Rigsby shuffled in, a worried looking scowl on his face as he gazed around the consultants make-shift attic office, closing the door behind him, still dressed in his work suite minus his coat.

"Wayne," Rigsby's head turned towards him at the sound of his name, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can we talk?" Rigsby's tone gave Jane the impression that something was up, and the way the larger man moved towards the cot told the blonde that the agent had probably been drinking.

"Of course," Jane shifted his legs and sat up slightly straighter, motioning for Rigsby to sit next to him as he closed the file and placed it on the pillow, clasping his hands lightly on his stomach as he turned his attention to the man who had just collapsed onto the cot next to him, "what's bothering you? Not having problems with Sarah I hope."

"No...No, things with Sarah are going great, really great..." Wayne was quick to reply, waving a dismissive hand, "It's just, I dunno... I mean, I love her, I know I do... But then I see Grace and..." Rigsby trailed off with a sigh, eyes spaced out on the opposite wall.

"And you realize that drinking isn't going to help..." Jane found himself smiling in a sympathetic way at the younger man.

"I have _not _been drinking... One or two beers is not drinking," Wayne protested, turning his head and scowling at the grinning consultant.

Jane just laughed, unable to keep the smile off his face at the sight of the flustered looking agent, "no, but four or _five _is."

"You know what? You're just asking for it aren't you?" Rigsby narrowed his eyes slightly, his posture making it clear to the blonde that he was right, the young agent had _definitely_ drank more then '_one or two beers_'.

"Asking for what?"

He got his answer when Rigsby's mouth was suddenly on his, somewhat sloppy and just slightly uncoordinated, pushing his body forward even as Jane let out a surprised sound noise, hands coming up to push against his chest, smacking lightly, finally managing to force the larger man back.

Wayne blinked looking slightly confused, and Jane cleared his throat, corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he stared at the agent in front of him, nervously licking his lips, "what are you doing Wayne?"

"Uh... I thought it was obvious," the agent stated, grinning lopsidedly at the smaller man before he leaned back in to kiss him again.

"You've had to much to drink," Jane pushed him back again, stopping the man when he was mere inches away, "I think you should go."

Rigsby whined, reaching up a hand to pry one of Jane's hands off his chest, "no... please... I'm not drunk, I'm just... buzzed."

"Wayne..." the consultants tone sounded annoyed if not cautious, one hand still on the larger mans chest, his other twisting slightly in Rigsby's grasp.

And then Rigsby was kissing him again, his movements somewhat clumsy as he reached out and grabbed Jane's leg, pulling the other man so he was laying flat on his back, using his greater size to pin him there.

Jane squirmed, pushing at him, though he had no wish of actually hurt the other man, "no... Rigsby you need to stop this now."

"Please Jane," Rigsby shifted, pushing one leg between the consultants thighs and holding his wrists in one hand, keeping their faces level and inches apart, eyes pleading, "I _need _this... and I _know_ you need it too."

Jane just stared at him, fingers twitching as he tried to ignore the light, but still firm pressure of the agents thigh against his crotch, trying to block out the thoughts that told him that he _did _need this, "you're drunk..."

This time Wayne practically growled, eyes narrowing in an almost threatening way, "I am _not _drunk," his hands tightening on the blondes wrists causing him to wince and bite his lip.

"Alright," Jane breathed, "you're not drunk," his breath hitching when the thigh between his shifted causing friction, biting his lip when he found his pants suddenly becoming to tight.

'_I hate it when he's right.'_

A pleased noise wormed its way from his throat when Rigsby suddenly started sucking on his neck, laving attention to the beating pulse below his ear, tipping his chin up to give a more vast area of skin to the roaming tongue and teeth, and for a moment he forgot who exactly was lying on top of him.

"We really... shouldn't be doing this..." Jane finally forced out, trying to ignore the now rhythmic movements the larger mans thigh was making between his legs, "...this isn't right."

"Screw what's right," Rigsby's voice was slightly rough, the movements of his leg ceasing as he moved to his face to be level with the now panting consultants, pupils blown wide from lust, "you're horny... and so am I," he made his point by pressing himself closer, the blond able to feel the other mans hardness against his hip, causing Jane's breath to hitch in his throat, "so lets blow off some steam... it's just a little harmless fun."

Jane swallowed, then blinked, mouth opening and closing as he, for once in his life, struggled to find the right words.

Rigsby grinned, "it's just innocent fun, Jane, c'mon... Please?" he added his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, including a pout.

Jane found himself laughing slightly as the larger man turned his focus on unbuttoning his shirt, "How long as it been since you've _actually_ tried seducing someone?"

"Hmmm?" the agent glanced from his face then back to where his hand was undoing shirt buttons, pushing the fabric aside to expose smooth, pale skin, "a while I guess..."

The consultant let out a small gasp, back arching slightly when Rigsby squirmed down, pinning his legs to the cot and nipping at his stomach, making a trail to his chest before soothing each bite with his tongue and a content sounding hum.

Jane squirmed as the brunettes fingers scratched lightly down his sides, causing him to let out an unwanted whine, hands moving from where they were still over his head, to the larger mans shoulders, hips bucking forward in search of need friction, "... Wayne."

Rigsby moved one hand from the panting mans side, to his chest, thumbing a nipple in an almost lazy fashion, eyes traveling up Jane's torso to his face, the blond wearing the expression he usually wore when he was tired and whiny and Lisbon was making him work, "yes Jane?"

"Can you... I want you too..." Patrick trailed off, reaching out a hand to pull at the agents tie, clumsily loosening it before yanking it off, making Wayne huff out a breath as the fabric caught his chin.

"You coulda just asked," Rigsby stated as he sat up, quickly unbuttoning his own dress shirt before shrugging it off, chucking it on the floor, aware of the consultants eyes following his every movement as he leaned back over, hands pressed to the cot on either side of the blondes head.

The consultant grinned up at him, white teeth flashing briefly in the dim light of the attic office, hands reaching up to trail fingertips over his stomach and up his chest, scratching lightly, making the larger man hiss. "Much better."

The agent just muttered under his breath, something that sounded to Jane like '_fucking bastard',_ before bending his arms as he leaned down to press his lips to the blonde pinned beneath him.

When Jane gasped, Wayne used to opportunity to slip his tongue past parted lips, moaning into the kiss when it was finally returned.

With the consultant now otherwise occupied, Rigsby shifted his weight, resting his body more on one arm and allowing his now free hand to run down the smaller mans torso, grinning into the kiss when the blond shivered slightly from the touch. He paused briefly to toy with a dusky nipple, rolling it lightly with his thumb until Jane let out a small breathy moan into the kiss, back arching slightly as he deepened the kiss.

Rigsby let out a muffled noise of protest when Jane's leg came up and hooked around his hip, giving a small shove as he rolled them over, skillfully moving his legs to rest on each side of the agents hips, only breaking the kiss when he pulled back to give the younger man a cheeky grin as well as to catch his breath.

"Now _this... _This is _much_ better," Jane continued to grin, giving a lazy rock of his hips, pushing himself to sit up straight, the agents hands instinctively coming up to grip his hips to help him balance as he shrugged out of his shirt and vest.

"Y'always have to be in control and be on top of things, don't you Jane," it wasn't a question, "but you should know..." Rigsby paused, suddenly sitting up and knocking the slightly startled blond back into his lap, Jane's hands gripping his shoulders, legs wrapping around the agents waist and crossing behind his back, "that having you on top is just more fun."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause..." Wayne drawled, moving his hands from the consultants hips to unbutton his slacks, slowly dragging the zipper down, grinning when Jane hissed at the slight relieve of pressure.

Jane pushed his hips forward, moaning in the back of his throat when a hand snaked its way inside, palming him through his boxers while warm breath ghosted over his ear accompanied teeth nibbling on his earlobe.

"'Cause," Rigsby repeated, keeping his mouth close to the smaller mans ear, his voice slightly husky from arousal, "it makes you easier to _fuck_."

The consultant moaned at the term, cock twitching in interest against the agents hand before he gave a small cry when the agents hand suddenly encircled the very real, and very hard flesh, teeth biting down on his ear, his own fingertips digging into Rigsby's shoulders from the sensations it sent through his body.

Wayne just grinned as he watched Jane struggle to regain control over himself, to regain his composure, the consultants hips bucking into the circle of the other mans fingers, holding back at whimper at the too loose grip, head falling forward, his face burying into the side of Rigsby's neck, tongue flicking out to lick at sweat damp skin.

"You like that, Jane?" Rigsby's voice was practically a purr, twisting his hand on the upstroke, squeezing on the down stroke, letting out a stifled moan of his own when the blond bit his shoulder, soothing the sting with his tongue, and gave a small thrust of his hips into the circle of his fist.

Jane's hands now gripped his biceps as he continued to rock his hips forward, then rocked back against the agents still suit-pant clad erection, "I need..." he paused, keening slightly when the hand on him gave a small twist, "...faster, please Rigsby..."

Wayne did as he was asked, though knowingly not going as fast at the consultant wanted him too, moving his hand that was on Jane's hip and pushing the smaller man back slightly, stilling his occupied hand to allow the panting man to regain his train of thought.

Jane blinked, still panting, pupils blown wide from a combination of lust and the dim light, brow slightly furrowed, "what?"

Rigsby held up his free hand, presenting his pointer and middle fingers, "suck."

The consultant let out another whine, looking from the offered digits then back to the agents face, "really... we have to do _that?_"

"Well... I could just fuck you rough with no prep..." Rigsby trailed off, grinning when Jane's blue eyes widened and his mouth suddenly surrounded the agents fingers in warm, wet heat, tongue running along the pads of his fingers, thoroughly slicking the digits in his mouth, eyes half closed as he added slight suction, hips rocking forward into the agents fist. "That's what I thought."

Letting go of the larger mans fingers with a wet pop, Jane shifted forward slightly, head tilted down, eyes closing as the agents lips pressed against the side of his neck and face in sloppy, distracting kisses, "just... be gentle, okay? You know I've never been very good with the whole pain thing."

Rigsby pressed his lips to the blondes ear, "I'll be as gentle as possible... But it's still gonna burn a bit." He trailed a hand down the older mans back, dipping under the waist band of his slacks, going further still until he reached the puckered hole, pressing a slicked fingertip against it lightly while his other hand, still loosely gripping Jane erection, started moving again, keeping a slowly but steady pace, making the consultant let out a small moan of approval.

When he finally pressed his finger further in, not stopping until he reached the second knuckle, he hissed at the tightness the engulfed the slicked digit.

Jane let out a small groan, hips rocking slightly at the intrusion, his tone showing that he was clearly uncomfortable, "Wayne... It hurts...I...I can't...Do this."

"Shhhh..." Rigsby pressed soothing kisses to the slightly trembling blondes face, holding his finger still and releasing the grip on the other man to rub his back in an attempt to help him to relax, "...just relax Patrick, you're all tense. It'll feel good soon, I promise."

The consultant just nodded and drew a shaky breath, letting out a small gasp when the agents finger pushed in slightly further, pumping in and out quickly before a second finger was added, twisting and scissoring inside him.

Rigsby grinned slightly when he finally felt Jane start to relax, right to the point where he let out a soft, breathy moan, the tension in his back fading as he got used to the feeling of being stretched, "see... like I said, just relax, and it'll feel good."

"Hmmm..." The blonde simply hummed a reply, rocking his hips back against the probing digits, breath hitching when the agents fingertips suddenly brushed against his prostate, rocking his hips back harder, moaning into the larger mans neck.

The agent gave another twist of his fingers before slowly withdrawing them, adding a third as he slowly pushed back in, Jane's hands clenching tighter around his arms as he winced as the three digits burned their way back into his body.

It didn't take as long before Rigsby successfully had the consultant panting into his neck again, the blondes hips set at a steady rhythm of pushing back against the fingers inside him, then forward into the hand which was now stroking at an almost tormentingly slow pace.

Jane moaned when the hand currently working his length tightened and picked up speed slightly, causing heat to pool in his stomach, Wayne's teeth now nibbling the shell of his ear, "Rigsby... I'm gonna..."

"Jane..."

Rigsby stopped his fingers, tilting his head down to stare between he and Jane's bodies, at the sticky fluid that now coated their stomachs and his own hand, the consultants forehead pressed to his shoulder as he shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Yah really couldn't stop it?" The agent questioned when the blonde looked at him, a blissed out grin plastered on his faced.

The brunette smirked as he pushed his fingers back in, making sure to brush against the consultants prostate as often as possible, enjoying the way the smaller man whined and pushed his hips back.

"You realize just because you got to come, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop..." Rigsby explained, trying to keep his tone serious if not somewhat menacing, removing his fingers and knocking Jane from his lap and onto his back just as he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm still gonna fuck you."

Jane stared at him, blue eyes wide as he stared down at the man currently pushing his legs apart, fully exposing him and making a blush spread over his ears and cheeks, "I... I'm not sure about this..."

"That's not the impression I got a few minutes ago when my fingers were up your ass... If you hadn't liked it then you wouldn't have been moaning like a bitch," Rigsby stated with a grin, pulling the smaller man towards him and grabbing his legs, tugging the black dress pants down his legs, grabbing the pillow and shoving it under the smaller mans hips for leverage, even as Jane squirmed few few inches back, lower lip pulled between his teeth.

"I was _not_... and I can't do this..." Jane argued, even as the larger man pulled him back over, allowing his leg to be put on the agents shoulder, nervously watching as he spit in his hand to lube himself up before inching forward. The blonde let out a whine, "it's not gonna fit..."

"Of course it will, I stretched you didn't I?" Wayne paused, just about to push in, cock giving an impatient twitch in his hand, eyes traveling up until he reached the blondes face.

The consultant swallowed, nodding, hands fisting in the blanket under him, "...right," Jane breathed, breath hitching when Rigsby inched forward again, pressing in slowly, causing him to wince.

"And like I said," Rigsby sounded slightly breathless, watching as he slowly vanished deeper into the consultants tensed body, inch by inch, "screw what's right."

Jane let out a groan, eyes squeezing shut and hands clenching the blanket tighter at the burn of being stretched by something other than fingers, he knew the prep had helped, but it didn't take all the pain away and he thudded his head against the mattress when the agent bottomed out, completely filling him.

"Patrick... Does it really hurt that bad?"

He opened his eyes when he felt a thumb swipe across his temple, having not realized his eyes had watered, breath coming out in small pants as he tried to force himself to relax, looking up at Rigsby who looked slightly concerned and at the same time clearly trying his hardest not to move, "no... no, it doesn't hurt that bad, just... give me a minute."

Rigsby nodded, hooking the blondes knee loosely over his elbow so that he could lean forward and pressing his lips to Jane's neck in an attempt to distract him, once more propped on his elbows, mentally sighing in relief when the consultant gave him a nod to start moving.

He kept his thrusts slow at first, allowing the smaller man to get use to the feeling of being stretched, smirking when Jane let out a small moan and arched his back slightly, hips moving to meet the agents forward thrusts.

"Faster..." Jane finally moaned out, one hand going from the blanket to hook around Rigsby's neck, nails scratching up his back when the larger man complied, thrusts picking up speed and teeth nipping at his shoulder.

Rigsby paused briefly to readjust the arm hooked under Jane's knee, hooking the blondes leg around his hip instead, so he could slip an arm under the smaller mans back, pulling him closer before he resumed thrusting, groaning at how tight the consultant was despite all the prep.

Jane opened his eyes, watching as the agent readjusted, trying not to squirm and biting his lip when Rigsby finally starting moving again, holding back a moan as the friction caused pleasure built up, still slightly surprised that being fucked by another man could cause such a feeling.

The consultant whined when Rigsby suddenly pulled away completely, sitting back on his knees, green eyes roving over the older man panting on the mattress, legs still spread in an almost obscene way.

"What's wrong?" Jane finally managed, currently wishing he could actually read minds so that he would know what the larger man was thinking.

Rigsby wet his lips, wiping quickly at his face before speaking, his tone heavy with lust, "get up..."

"What?" The consultant blinked, his heart beat jumping to his throat.

"I said 'get up'," the agent reached out and pulled the blonde up onto his knees somewhat clumsily, Jane stumbling and falling into him, "face the wall..."

Jane did as he was told, grunting slightly when Rigsby pushed him forward, bracing his hands against the wall before he felt rough hands on his thighs, making him spread his legs further apart.

He sighed when Wayne pressed against him again, draping across his back, lips pressing to his neck and shoulder, hands now freely mapping his torso, running up his chest, mercilessly thumbing and pinching perked nipples before his hands came to rest back on the consultants hips.

It was much easier to push in this time, and Jane adjusted much quicker. With just a few thrusts he had the blonde moaning his name and rocking his hips back, impaling himself harder and deeper, hands still pressed to the wall.

In no time at all Rigsby felt his on orgasm building, and he quickly moved a hand from Jane's hip to his cock, wrapping fingers around him once again, matching his strokes with each thrust of his hips.

"_Nggh_..." Jane pressed his forehead against the wall, eyes closed, mouth open and panting as he rocked his hips between the onslaught of sensations the agent was causing him, "Rigsby... Wayne... _Fuck!..._I'm gonna..."

"_Shit..._Yeah Jane... Me too, just..." Rigsby pressed his own forehead against the consultants shoulder his hand and hips faltering and picking up speed as he almost desperately tried to reach climax.

Jane cried out as his second orgasm coursed through him, spilling over Rigsby's hand and the wall, the small spasms making it hard to stay up as his legs currently felt boneless.

Rigsby hooked an arm around the smaller man to help him stay up, Jane's inner muscles clenching around him sending him to his on climax, filling the other man with a moan.

He waited until he was able to regain some form of coherent thought before pulling out of the blonde's abused hole, muttering an apology when Jane whimpered.

The consultant stayed where he was, trying to regain his breath along with his wit, ignoring the feeling of the larger mans release trickling down his legs before he found himself pulled down onto the bed next to the agent.

"That was..." Jane trailed off, currently at a loss for words, his body still tingling and his mind still racing.

"Yeah."

Jane stared at the ceiling, not able to look at the man laying next to him, until the discomfort became to much and he rolled on his side, back to Rigsby.

Only when he felt an arm wrap around his waist did he turn his head to look up at the younger man who was staring at him intently, "you alright?"

"I'm fine... Just tired," the consultant assured, giving him a small smile, not able to help the small content sigh escape his lips when Rigsby pressed his lips softly to his ear, small kisses trailing down his neck to his shoulder, a warm calloused hand rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I wasn't to rough was I?" Wayne sounded slightly anxious, breath ghosting of his shoulder.

"No, it was fine..." Jane went back to looking at the wall.

He didn't blink when he felt the blanket get pulled over him, Rigsby spooning up behind him, his tone soft and slightly pleading, "...Just fine?"

Jane sighed, caving in, "more then fine... you were great, it was great... It's just..." He paused to wet his lips, "you're _drunk. _We shouldn't have done this, you're not even going to remember it in the morning... Or worse you're going to regret it and then things are going to be awkward at wo..."

"Patrick..." Rigsby cut him off and the consultant turned his head to look at the man whose chin rested on his arm, "I'm _not _drunk, I swear I'm not... And this is something I definitely would not have done if I thought, for even a _moment_, that I would regret it."

After that they laid in silence, both just basking in each others body heat, a million thoughts running through Jane's head.

* * *

He wasn't even sure when he fell asleep, what he was sure of however, was that he woke up alone, all signs of the agent gone from the room.

Sucking in a breath, Jane stood, wincing and hesitantly looking down at himself, lightly pressing against the bruises on his chest and hips.

Putting his clothes back on took longer then normal due to stiff muscles, and his ass throbbed whenever he moved his legs to much or to far apart as he made his way slowly down the stairs to the kitchen.

'_Stupid elevator just had to be broken this week.'_

He took his time making tea, slowly taking a seat at the table, sitting somewhat awkward at the edge of the chair, sucking in a breath before taking a sip of the hot liquid, his mind replaying last nights events over and over.

The sound of other people entering had him glancing up, giving a small greeting smile to Van Pelt as she made herself coffee, Rigsby not far behind her.

Wayne didn't glance at him once as he made his own coffee, he didn't even speak.

Jane watched as Grace left the room, throwing a quick, '_see you later boys,' _over her shoulder before he vanished from view, leaving the consultant and the agent alone in the small office kitchen.

"Wayne..." Jane started, cutting off when Rigsby coffee cup was suddenly placed somewhat loudly on the small dining table and all too familiar breath ghosted over his ear.

"I _told_ you I wasn't drunk."

Jane felt his ears and face redden as he quickly busied himself with drinking his morning tea, glancing up just as the agent left whistling a cheerful tune as he made his way to the office.

**~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~~Mentalist~**

**OMG! My first slash :D Hope I didn't do _too _badly!**

**And I made a Jane/Rigsby (Jigsby!) Since this site is seriously lacking it **

**Pleeeeeeease let me know what you think! (: Reviews are much much MUCH appreciated **


End file.
